


Truth Be Told

by Josh89



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 04, Temporary Amnesia, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Kate (whose memories of the shooting are locked in her subconscious (and she doesn't even know she remembers)) and Rick are hanging out together at Rick’s apartment one night after a case, and Kate finds something that makes the memories of her shooting come back on Rick’s laptop when he goes to get them some wine.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 7





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote back in September 2013. Not all that long after I first started writing fanfiction. It's cliche, but then again most of my writing at the time was pretty cliche so that's kind of a given.

“That was a really great dedication you wrote for Heat Rises, Castle. I’m still sad that it had to be said, but, given the circumstances, it was a great one. Although, truth be told, I personally still think that the Heat Wave dedication was the best” Detective Kate Beckett says, allowing herself a small smile as she sits on the couch next to her best friend of two years.   
Well, he also happens to be her partner of just over three years and her favorite mystery writer (not that she’d ever admit how much she loved his books, but still…). Castle, who has his laptop on his lap and his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he writes down any ideas which happen to come into his head, smirks. “I agree. Although probably for a completely different reason than you thought it was best”.  
The detective cocks her head curiously. “Oh?”  
“I could see your already amazing smile become even more dazzling when you read it”.  
She feels the blush hit her cheeks immediately, and fights back the sudden urge to press her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Truth be told, she doesn’t remember anything of what happened at Captain Montgomery’s funeral. Or at least, she doesn’t think she remembers anything. Although… She has started to have some weird dreams lately. Dreams that she is back there. Dreams where she is still shot. Dreams where, just before she blacks out, Castle would say three particular words. If only she could remember more… “Kate?”  
His voice breaks her from her own mind. “Huh? Sorry, Castle, did you say something? I was distracted. I kind of started thinking about some strange dreams that I’ve been having lately”.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
She’s about to turn him down, but, truth be told, she really wants to tell him. Maybe he can offer some insight on what he might have said to her after she was shot. “I guess it couldn’t hurt… They happen every night, almost as if my subconscious mind is trying to help me put everything together. I’m back there, at Roy’s funeral. I’m speaking, and I get shot in the chest. And right before I black out, you say something to me. Your mouth moves and forms words that I know I should recognize, but all I can hear is a ringing in my ears and my own heart beating wildly. I’m… I’m not sure what it could mean. What do you think?”  
He’s about to say something, but he pauses. A flicker of something crosses his face for a brief second, and he gets to his feet. “I think if we’re going to discuss that, we’ll need some wine. Do you want white or red?”  
“White, please”  
“Two glasses of white wine, coming right up. Feel free to look at some of the stuff I’ve got on my laptop if you want to, it’s not like I have anything to hide on there” he comments as he walks into the kitchen.  
Taking that as the invitation that he obviously intended it to be, she pulls his laptop onto her lap and presses ‘Ctrl+O”, looking at the window that opens immediately, the window that contains the many different documents that Castle has been working on. Almost instantly, a file labeled ‘Dedication’ catches her eye. She clicks into it, expecting it just to be a list of the dedications that he’s used so far. And the first three are exactly what she expected. But then, under the minor heading ‘Heat Rises Original Dedication”, she sees something that she was not expecting, and her breath catches in her throat. “KB, never give up fighting for what you believe in. Never give in, and never, ever, let despair get you down. You are more extraordinary than you give yourself credit for, and I pray that you someday find the happiness you deserve to have. I love you, now and always. RC” she reads. And suddenly it all comes rushing back to her. She puts a hand to her head, forcing herself to hold back the sudden burst of pain that hit her, almost as if her memories of that fateful day had been locked inside her subconscious and had only just been released. “Castle!”  
He comes running immediately, the wine glasses apparently forgotten. The pain leaves her almost as quickly as it had hit, and she looks over to where he’s standing beside the arm of the couch. “I remember now. I… My mind’s still trying to put everything in its logical order, but I remember most of what happened the day of the funeral now”.  
She sighs gently. “Did you mean this?” she queries, her voice trembling slightly as she gestures at the screen.  
He sits back down, slightly confused. At least, he is until he sees what she’s looking at. The original ‘Heat Rises’ dedication, the one that would have been used in the novel if Roy hadn’t died, if Kate hadn’t been shot. When he next looks at her, she can see the pure honesty and the love in his blue eyes. “I meant every word that I said, just like I meant it when I said “I love you” just before you blacked out. I love you, Kate”.  
“I know. Or at least I do now that I can actually remember that day…” She feels her cheeks flush again as she speaks, and she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, preparing herself mentally to tell him of her own feelings.  
“I need to tell you something too”.  
He looks down at her. “You do?”  
“Truth be told, Castle, I love you too. I’m tired of waiting. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. And I hope you want to be my boyfriend, because I will not be taking no for an answer”  
And before he has a chance to react, she leans in even closer, pressing her lips against his, kissing him passionately. And, truth be told, she's never been happier.


End file.
